


Who Knew Foxes Can Swim

by bigsoftie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Bathroom Sex, Hand Jobs, Human Alpha Trolls, Intercrural Sex, Licking, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rubbing, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsoftie/pseuds/bigsoftie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never trust a fox demon in a bathtub.</p><p>'Nuff said</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew Foxes Can Swim

"I'll catch you guys on Monday!"

You slug the duffle bug across your chest in haste to leave. You practically run out the swimming area of the physical education building before one of them decides to make a joke about your seemingly non-existent sex life. You run your hand through your thick red hair. Which they don't have any right to joke about if they could know the truth, but you weren't willing to risk it.

You are Cronus Ampora, son to the famous businessman most commonly known as Dualscar, and a professional swimmer who is slowly but surely rising through the ranks, was particularly tired this Saturday after swim practice. But then there's John, a large black fox, waiting patiently with excitement bristling through his ebony fur and bright blue eyes on the other side of the automatic glass doors of the establishment. If you hadn't let this fox talk you into "making a wish about improving your sex life" (stupid fox laughed at you) you wouldn't have thought that an abnormally large fox getting chased by angry ducks in the city park of New York to be the strangest thing on the planet.

"Hey jerk face!"

You slightly tinge in annoyance as you look at him open his mouth as if it was actually going to speak, but thankfully it went to your head in the most endearing tone possible for a trickster to have. Though you really didn't have time for his antics today and chose to ignore the fox and continue towards your car. The fox was none too please about being ignored so decided to give chase to grab and pull at the hem of your jersey pants to stop mid stride.

"I'm not talking to you in public...!"

You try desperately to whisper while being agitated as well as not seem crazy talking to air. This fox makes good use of his magical capabilities to not be seen and his strength to have you struggle to get the fox to let go.

"Come on! I didn't mean anything by it."

People were starting to stare at you who looks like a mime trying to get himself unstuck at least until John decides to let go for you to fall to the ground. John is on his back laughing when he let go of the hem. The look on your face as you fall kills John every time. His laughter dies down enough when you get back up to people staring at the swimmer worriedly instead. John haughty walks pass you towards the car with a happy-go-lucky mischievous smile on his face. If you had known better that helping a kitsune, much less a mischievous one, could cause these sorts of problems. You would have never helped him in the first place, but you are a caring guy when people should be around to see it.

That's beside the point of what happening in the car right now with John in the passenger seat. John has shape shifted into his favorite form, a naked human man with dark skin, broad shoulders, thick wild black hair with his fox ears poking out of the mess, buck teeth which you will never understand why he chose to have them and being taller than you much to your dismay.

"Soooo how was practice today?"

John leans onto your right shoulder as you start the car. He sounds genuinely interested and you were about to answer, but it seems like you took a bit too long.

"Don't tell me...those other swimmers were making fun of you again?" That grin held a promise to fulfill that wish you made a month ago. You shake your head mostly to ease off of a blush that was coming on. Out the corner of your eye you see John doing his worse at holding it a laugh.

"Just tell them already."

The real funny thing about John being naked sitting in your car with a smile that could melt someone's heart is that you are okay with him for some unforeseen reason.

"Tell them that _this_  sweet ass..."

You swear you can feel his hand on your butt through the seat, even though he hasn't moved a muscle, so you continue to focus on the road thanking everything that they were almost to the apartment.

"Is getting pounded every night..."

Now you can't hold in the blush that was starting at the tips of your ears with John being so close to your ear when you can feel that dorky grin on his face. John's breathing hotly on your ear. You grip the wheel a little tighter and continue to ignore John even when it just spurs him on to nip that ear.

"By a handsome fox demon."

Once the two got to the apartment, on the bottom floor thank goodness for that, you barely make it through the front door before John is pinning you up against the wall inside the apartment chest to chest. His mouth so close to yours as if asking you to kiss him first before he takes control. Both of your wrists were swept above your head in one large dark hand. He grins that dorky grin of his again. He stares a you with blue eyes that look like the sky before a hurricane struck. You will swear to this day that that fox has you under a spell because at that moment you couldn't wait for it to hit you rough and hard. It helps to make your dick throb towards an erection.

A chuckling growl rumbles through him before leaning down and kissing you with all he's got, tongue included.

"Well I'm glad that you're almost as eager as I am."

His free right hand trails down your side to cup the back of your thigh. He hoists it up as that hand slowly slides down to hook under the knee. His right leg stepped right in rub against your growing erection.

You turn away from looking anymore deeply in his eyes while suppressing a moan in the process. John then licks at the side of your neck.

"Aw man, you taste like you smell. Bleh!"

That knocked some sense back into you though he sounded pretty miffed and mildly disappointed about it. It really did take a lot to not roll your eyes at this fox. At least his eyes are back to that bright blue color you're most used to.

"Of course I would taste like chlorine, you idiot! I haven't even had the chance to take a bath since we got back."

It was kind of a little bit cute when he looks you in the eye with his tongue still out in an attempt to keep the taste out. The both of you knew the mood was gone as he puts your leg down so you can walk through your living room to the bathroom. He was planning something and you knew it, but you couldn't put your finger on it until John put his muscular arms around your waist before you pull the door open.

"Let me take a bath with you."

A statement, not a question, which you hate when he does that because you have to give a reason. You will hold on to your guns till the end, dammit.

You use both hands to unfurl his hands from around your waist though you are surprised when he lets you do it. You hold onto them just in case he gets any ideas.

"No can do babe," Crap, force of habit, "My legs are still sore from practice today, so I'll be sitting this time, so no room for you."

You felt pretty proud of yourself. Maybe he'll leave you alone for a little whi-

"Don't give me that. There's plenty of room..."

Oh no.

"If you sit in my lap," You feel his nose nudge just under your chin and you drop one of John's hands to open the bathroom door. You sigh in defeat because you know that a stubborn fox can turn into a mean fox real quick.

"No funny business, you got that?"

His chuckles vibrates against your back.

"You got it. No silliness from me."

You have a feeling that you just spoken yourself in a corner, but you didn't dwell on it because taking a bath is the top of your list right now.

Here you are sitting in your hot bath with John actually taking a bath with you. You a little on edge about the situation now. You would think that he would take your statement with a grain of salt, but here he is washing you. You turn your head enough to see him grinning at you through your peripherals looking more like his animal form as you quickly turn back around.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?"

"No, just wondering when your done, so I can have the bath to myself."

Being nonchalant while keeping your wits about him was a smidge difficult.

"As soon as you get up. I can wash my crotch and get out."

That feeling from earlier had come back about being spoken into corner has come back. The logical part of yourself had to say that he's right since you are sitting in his lap. Your brain gave you two choices: One, you stand up so he has room to finish cleaning and get out of the bathtub, but you know he'll do something to you or option two you stay where you are and clean him yourself. You couldn't think of anything he could do at that point.

"I'm not moving an inch," you look behind yourself again to see his black ears drooping just a little while keeping a straight bright-eyed face and you knew right there that option one would have lead to him teasing you,"But I'll clean it for you."

You almost didn't catch his trademark smile and the instant perk of his ears. You grab the purple washcloth and your nice bar of soap.

"This is rare for you to be this nice to me."

"Yeah right."

Truth be told, you are starting to get use to him now after several weeks with him, but you'll keep that secret to yourself. You've lathered up the washcloth and set to finish cleaning him up, so you can do your business in peace without fox demons hanging around.

"I'm only doing this to keep you from doing anything funny."

Your hands reach his groin and brush against his half hard mostly human cock. You stop altogether as it sends a jolt up your arm along with a memory of a previous night together. Okay this might be a bad idea now that you think about it.

"Aw, don't tell me you changed your mind again."

His condensing voice coupled with your stubbornness made you determined to get him off now, so you can go to bed without having to take another bath.

"Calm down," Act natural you say to yourself, "I didn't change my mind. For a fox whose eighty; you really are impatient."

"Hah, if you met me at a hundred, you really wouldn't like me."

That cockiness sparked some curiosity out of you. Your mind wonders a bit at what he would do that makes you remember what you know about kitsune from the anime that you and Rufioh watched a long time ago. Now is not the time to think about that. You have a fox demon to please and a bed to sleep peacefully in.

You get to work by cleaning the inside of his thighs being careful to not touch the hardening arousal. John's thighs twitch every time you get close to it and you're surprised that he's keeping his promise, but you know it'll crumble soon enough the more you ignore it. You notice that he has leaned further into the water when his knees came up through the soapy landscape of the bath water between your legs. You hadn't even realized that you were leaning in an attempt to clean behind his balls until you feel his hands on your hips pulling you back just a bit and down. When he did that your arms brush against his dick and this time it throbs at full hardness.

"Aren't you going to clean that? It _is_  apart of my crotch."

You see why he slid down into the tub, but not why he held you down. You ignore it in favor of saying 'yeah yeah don't push' it under your breath which you know he heard anyway with his crazy hearing. John spurs you to get on with it by rubbing up and down your sides giving your thighs a squeeze every now and again. A calming breath later had you running your hands and the washcloth all over the engorged flesh. You weren't trying to be erotic about the whole thing, but touching it was getting you a little hot, just a little! You couldn't help the slight flush of your ears when you turn your head sideways to see if anything was wrong. He hasn't said anything since you started. You see John's eyes tightly closed and was even biting him tongue, which only comes out when he really content, to keep quiet.

Staring at that tongue that twitches in desperation to keep John quiet had made your asshole do the same as the muscle. That was a tongue that has done some things to you that humans can only dream of and that was getting to you by making your flush spread further down your face. Apparently you've stared at his face so long that your hands have slow down as he opens his now storm blue eyes, tongue licking over lips and fangs, to stare hungrily at you. At that point you realize that you've gotten hard. John made a move to say something, but you weren't going to give him the chance when you quickly stand up and cross your arms defensively.

"There. You're clean." The flush continued to spread now mixed with embarrassment to make your freckles stand out just a bit more. The leftover soap suds cling to your ass.

You watch him move his legs from under you as ignore the insistent presence of your dick. You shudder when you feel John's hot tongue licking up your back that uncrossed your arms in alarm.

"Hey, st-!"

"Are you sure about that?"

He's towering over you now; chest to back as he fits his dick snug in-between the cleft of your ass which so happens to be where his left hand is massaging that particular cheek. His right hand though slides in to rub dangerously close to you erection just inside your thigh. Your failing to hold in the tiny movements to inch that hand closer. His face falls into your neck.

"That was a fun game," John whispers dark, smooth and breathing a softer, "I wonder what kind of prize I should give you..." The light thrust against your ass made you throb and moan in time with it.

You feel his teeth nipping softly on your flushed skin making you shudder in anticipation. You secretly wonder what he's going to do to you when he leans back far enough for his dick to leave a wet trail of pre cum in its wake.

"Do you want to keep standing or -?"

You hear the worry in the fox demon's lust etched voice. A chuckle rises through your chest.

"I'll call this endurance training."

"But-"

"No buts, except for mine."

You instantly want to take back that last thing. You don't know what came over you to say that, but you know that John's rubbing off on you literally and figuratively. You couldn't hold off the grin as a familiar smile spreads into the skin of your neck.

He removes his hand have from your inner thigh placing it on your hip. John then slides in between your slightly open thighs. His pelvis fitting rather snugly against your ass. The feeling of that hot flesh right under your balls feels amazing to say the least. Though it wasn't what you were expecting to happen.

"Alright, close them a little tighter."

You didn't want to be told twice. A soft whine from him made you want to hear it again by rolling your thighs up and down. He licks the back of your throat in response Both of you were starting to breath a little more shallowly. John starts thrusting with earnest. Each thrust garnered a satisfying slap between your ass and his pelvis. Your feet were getting a bit cold in the water, but it didn't bother you since you instinctively made a grab for John's ass when the rhythm picked up.

"John..."

These needy sounds shouldn't be coming from you especially when the pit of stomach is starting to tense up and he won't stop kissing and biting all the places he can reach. Pre cum dripping freely between the two of you, mostly John's, to keep your thighs relatively moist for this to be a thing. One of your hands decided that maybe jerking off in time with his thrusts might speed your orgasm on, but it didn't get very far before he grabs it.

"No way, I want you to come just like this."

You inadvertently squeeze tighter in surprise while at the same time he thrusts particularly hard making you both moan. The heavy panting only adding to the feverish pace that was been built up by him. John's other hand, that were still on your hips, slowly slides up your chest. The fingers leave a tingling trail that eggs you that much closer to your impending orgasm. The crook of his arm meets your armpit to keep you from using that hand as well as well as to lift your head from staring at the wonderful display below you. He turns head just enough to roughly kiss you with more teeth than tongue. It was uncomfortable in the way he held your head, but you care very little at the moment. The hand holding your limp wrist let go in favor of holding on to your hips once again in an attempt to pull you closet with each of his thrusts. You actually wished that he was going at it in your ass since the rhythm he set up was starting to falter. Him kissing you felt like forever though when he stops to focus more on thrusting; you wanted him to keep kissing you.

"Daamn, your thighs feel sooo good Cronus!"

After he says that you start to grind into each thrust, you noticed that you're getting off more to the noises that you manage to squeeze out of John than anything. The tension in your stomach tells you that your close. The urgent thrusts of your partner adds to the tension, but not enough to get off. You lean your head back into his shoulder and manage a strangled moan of words in his ear.

"I'm... I'm so close... Come on, babe..."

That did it for the both of you because when John came; He bites you hard enough to break skin and he grips your chest and thigh in a near death grip holding you as close as he could get you. His dick pulsing hotly right along with you while taking a few extra thrusts to make sure he's completely spent. You stand there with him on your back licking the blossoming bruise near your neck to, in hope, apologize about it. You're even more tired than you were earlier and now there's cum on the bath faucet... You'll get mad at him and make him clean it later.

"John... I wanna go to bed."

You were afraid to move in fear of falling flat onto the tile floor because of the post orgasm haze. The fox demon was accommodating when he picks you up bridal style (You would have complained like normal, but what can you do) and gets out of the bathtub. You had enough sense to grab the towel of the rack to dry what bits of you were still wet while John nuzzles the hell out of you till the both of you got to the bedroom. He lays you down on the comforter. At this point most of the haze is replaced with sleep as you get yourself under the blankets. You look up at John, blue eyes shining against the darkness of the room, who has been staring at you as if he wanted something from you.

"...oh alright..." You say drowsily.

You knew it was a cuddling session till you fall asleep. You pat the space next you in your queen size bed and he literally jumps at the chance to where he's spooning you till you wake up in the morning.

The only thing under your covers that morning was a large black fox with a satisfied smile on his face and a high chance for morning sex when he opens one bright blue eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I like this pairing a lot, so I might continue with this one. Who knows.
> 
> If you want to request or suggest something just shoot a message here or on my tumblr riahartblog.tumblr.com  
>   
> There's one thing I know is that Dave is going to be a tanuki whether he is the victim or not remains to be seen.  
> 


End file.
